Kick Worth
Kick Worth (キック しんか, Kikku Shinka) is a swordsman from the South Blue's Karate Island, and a freelancer who has no affiliation towards either side of Pirate or Marines. As a young boy Kick dreamed of becoming the world's strongest sword-wielder and finds that the road to such a dream is easy as long as he trains hard enough. His father who had opened a dojo for swordsmanship (a style that had no actual techniques only basic stances and training) led to him to following his dream at an early age much to the dismay to his mother. At the age of fifteen he set off unbeknown to his mother and father on a journey to become the world's strongest by defeating the world's strongest. Personality Kick is very courageous and is someone who fights with great tenacity, even against an opponent he himself knows he can't win. He can be short-tempered and self-centered having a one-track mind towards facing off against stronger opponents to get himself stronger and not caring about others opinions on the matter. He is quick to act and isn't someone who thinks before doing something, leading to him getting into many complicated situations and he rarely asks for help from anyone in doing so. He hates owing people anything because that would mean he would need to return said favor later and thus tries to lead a life without debts to anyone and tries to repay back any debts he does owe as soon as he can. He won't hesitate to help an innocent person in a dangerous situation, either as his father always taught him to use his abilities to protect others who couldn't protect themselves. Kick is fond of combat and is one to leap into a battle first asking questions later, he is also quite gullible and can be easily controlled by telling lies as he believes lies easily thanks to his inexperience with the world as a whole. He is however quite the combatant in battle, thanks to constantly fighting against opponents in order to train himself and his fathers own no-holds-barred training methods he's very tough and quite stubborn on his own ideals. He can also be quite selfish believing that what he says and thinks is right because that's what he believes. He is easily taken in by the strength of others and will constantly ask strong swordsmen to train him should he see them even if they are "bad". Thanks to his upbringing he has a dream to become the world's strongest by his own hand and hates when people look down on his dreams or any others retorting with great anger when they do. He has a great deal of confidence with his swordsmanship to the brink of arrogance and can be quite full of himself sometimes. He does understand the seriousness of certain things however, and is not one to forget what and who he is fighting for allowing him to think clearly about the situation when needed. He has a great want for strong combatants to test and increase his ability in battle and if he sees a sword skill that interests him will possibly copy it thanks to the belief system of his sword style. He dislikes people that are know-it-all's and will blatantly say such if said people make him mad thanks to many know-it-all's talking in a way that he and other more "simplistic" individuals can't understand. He also easily gets frustrated at things like puzzles as he has never been good at them. As with all major characters in One Piece, his distinct laugh is "Zakukukukuku..." Powers & Abilities Kick is a swordsman who follows no "style" in relation to his swordsmanship instead learning swordsmanship techniques as he learns in combat and through battles. The only thing he learned in relation to a style of swordsmanship are the basics of combat stances with a sword to make full advantage of said weapon. His father said a "true warrior learns through adversity" meaning that by fighting one is capable of creating techniques that best suit ones style thus, all his techniques are self-taught. He prominently uses broadswords in battle, as broadswords are easily used and have double-edges allowing for quicker movements between either side of the blade and because they are the easiest to use in battle though he can use other weapons in relation to such a thing. Physical Abilities Kick has incredible physical strength, speed and stamina thanks to the harsh training of his father who trained him since he was three years old in order to be able to match-up against his peers on Karate Island. His swordsmanship focuses on "power" thus he is a power-type though is also known for his quick movements and quick yet powerful double-handed blows as well. Due to just starting his adventures, he hasn't gained enough ability to cut steel, though does have the ability to effortlessly cleave or crush stone with his bare-hands and slice it with his swords. He is capable of learning quickly in battle and even has the ability to mimick swordsmanship techniques and stances in and out of battle allowing for a great deal of versatility. He is capable of moving at high-speeds to cover large distances in seconds and is also capable of leaping exceptionally high. Haki He has no grasp on haki as of yet. Miscellaneous Skills Kick is a capable hunter and can live in the wilderness for a great deal of the time, as well as fish thanks to his mother teaching him how to. He is also a capable navigator taught by both his parents through home-studying and experience. Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Human